Next Contestant
by zarzarBechloe
Summary: Chloé a des sentiments pour Beca, et bien que celle-ci ai rompu avec Jess', elle n'ose pas lui avoué. Les choses se complique quand Beca lui annonce qu'elle est amoureuse d'une femme et Chloé fait alors une chose qu'elle va regretter… BeChloé. Possible One-Shot Bonus à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**_Next Contestant_**

Le soleil commençait lentement sa descente en la fin de cet après-midi d'été sur la résidence des Bellas. A l'intérieur les filles discutaient dans la cuisine de la soirée prévue ce soir chez les Troubadurs.

Beca descendit les rejoindre et ouvrit le placard pour se servir un coup.

\- Où est Chloé ?

Mais personne ne lui prêta attention. Ne s'en formalisant pas, elle partit à la recherche de la rouquine. Elle l'a trouva dans le salon, recroquevillée à l'angle du canapé, une tasse de chocolat encore fumante à la main, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _, interrogea Beca en prenant place à côté de son amie._

\- Tout va bien…

-Menteuse. Je sais quand tu me mens Chloé et je sais aussi quand ça ne va pas…

Pour toute réponse, la concerné se cacha dans sa tasse en buvant une gorgée. En relevant la tête, elle vit Beca avec un sourire en coin qui l'observait.

\- Quoi ?

-Tu bois comme une enfant, _passant son pouce sur le haut des lèvres de son amie_ , Tu en as partout.

Chloé dû faire appel à son self control pour ne pas frémir à ce contact. Elle lui sourit et retourna dans sa tasse.

\- Aller., _s'appuyant sur le genou de son amie pour se relever_ , va te préparer pour la fête.

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Elle aurait voulu lui dire la vérité, mais ça réponse fut toute autre.

\- Je suis fatiguée _, dit-elle sans y croire elle-même._

Beca repartit dans la cuisine en lui lançant un « Menteuse » par-dessus son épaule. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la rouquine qui but encore une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

Attendant en bas des escaliers, maintenant la porte ouverte pour que les filles sortent, Beca appela Amy qui manquait à l'appel.

\- Oui, oui j'arrive, il n'y a pas le feu au string Bec'.

-Bon c'est parti !

Elle était sur le point de refermer la porte quand…

\- Attends-moi ! Je viens !

Chloé descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, referma la porte et dans son élan prit Beca par le bras pour rattraper les autres.

Une fois arrivée chacune se servit un verre, la fête pouvait commencer.

Depuis sa rupture avec Jess', il y a une semaine de cela, c'était la première fois que Beca remettait les pieds chez les Troubadurs. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Jess' en venant, mais les Bellas avaient insistés pour qu'elle s'amuse aussi.

FLASH BACK

Il était près de 2 heures du matin quand elle rentra dans la résidence des Bellas en faisant le moins de bruit possible. La maison était terriblement silencieuse, les filles dormaient déjà toutes. Le son du silence l'inquiétait presque après la soirée qu'elle avait vécue.

Tout en retirant sa veste elle monta dans sa chambre. La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant la porte était l'absence d'Amy dans son lit, elle devait être chez Bumper. Puis en poussant un peu plus la porte elle découvrit Chloé allonger sur son propre lit, avec son casque sur les oreilles et son lecteur MP3 !

Les mains sur le ventre, sa poitrine montait et descendait calmement au rythme de sa respiration, elle semblait endormie. Cette vision d'une Chloé si calme et paisible arracha un sourire à la brune. Elle d'habitude si énergique, vivant chaque émotion à fond semblait tout à coup si fragile.

Beca s'assit sur le lit d'Amy pour retirer ses chaussures. Argh, le matelas avait salement grincé et Chloé s'était relevée d'un coup.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je comprends pas, ça ne fait pas de bruit quand c'est Amy… _, marmonna doucement Beca pendant que Chloé retirait le casque._

-Tu étais où ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est déjà… _, elle regardait son portable,_ … 2 heures du mat' ! Bec' il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi seule dehors à cette heure-là, est-ce que tu te…

-J'étais avec Jess'. _La coupa-t-elle._

Le visage de Chloé s'adoucit presque totalement. Elle lâcha d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Je vois..

\- C'est fini.

\- Quoi ?

La rouquine s'approcha de son amie et s'assit à sa droite, sans un bruit.

\- Pourquoi tu le fais pas grincer toi ? C'est pas juste.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien…

Elle baissa le regard sur ses mains, jouant machinalement avec la bague qu'elle avait au pouce. Elle et Chloé avaient les mêmes, elles les avaient trouvé sur un marché en centre-ville, rien de très tape à l' œil, mais Chloé avait tenu à les faire graver.

Chloé posa sa main sur celles de la brune et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, qu'elle ne vit pas.

-Depuis déjà quelques temps je … je l'aime beaucoup, mais comme un ami. Il est adorable mais… En fait, c'est trop, je ne partage plus ses sentiments, je me sentais mal dans ce couple…

-Donc c'est toi qui as rompu.

-Oui.

-C'était ton choix, pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?

-Tu l'aurais vu…on a longuement parlé. Je sais qu'il a pleuré dès que je lui ai tourné le dos pour rentrer… Ça m'ennuie de lui avoir fait tant de peine… _, expliqua-t-elle sans relever la tête._

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait c'est toi qui aurait été malheureuse, au moins tu as été franche, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Bec'.

Sans rien ajouter la rousse prit son amie dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Beca sourit.

FIN FLASH BACK

Musique à fond et bière coulant à flot, la fête battait son plein. Beca ne savait pas combien de verre elle avait déjà bu, à vrai dire, elle n'avait plus su les compter après le 8ème. Et à chaque verre qu'elle finissait, quelqu'un le lui remplissait juste après. Elle se sentit emportée dans une spirale et malgré qu'elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud elle continua à danser, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive la rouquine ?

La concernée releva la tête de son verre pour regarder Amy et Emily qui lui souriaient.

\- Pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin ? Viens danser, _lui dit Emily._

\- Tout le monde doit profiter de ton déhanché. C'est pas parce qu'il ne rivalise pas avec le mien qu'il faut bouder.

Ces paroles la firent rire franchement. Amy avait toujours le chic avec son humour décalé.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue…

-Pour elle non ?

-Quoi ?! _Inquiète qu'Amy en sache plus qu'elle ne devrait._

-Oui pour Beca, avec sa rupture avec Jess' tout ça.

\- Et honnêtement, _l'australienne lui donnant un petit coup de coude,_ une fête sans notre Chloé ce n'est pas pareil.

-Merci les filles.

-Bon par contre là va falloir faire évacuer la piste avant qu'elle vomisse sur quelqu'un. Elle est au moins à son 15 ème verre !

\- Elle ne va pas être fraiche demain, _ajouta Emily._

Sans rien ajouter, Chloé partit sur la piste. Elle arriva à la hauteur de la DJ qui manqua de lui tomber dessus. Elle la rattrapa de justesse en esquivant la bière qui se renversa au passage.

-Oups… disolé _, dit la brune avant de rigoler toute seule._

-Viens, tu devrais t'assoir Bec'.

-Non. Je veux danser.

La tête d'enfant qu'elle arbora fit littéralement fondre Chloé, intérieurement du moins, car elle resta sérieuse.

\- Beca, combien de bières tu as bu ?

Elle regarda son verre et leva les épaules et faillit encore trébucher.

\- Tu devrais rentrer Bec' _, elle fit « non » de la tête_ , Viens je te raccompagne.

La brune se laissa guider en titubant un peu. C'est en arrivant à la porte des Bellas qu'elle retrouva un semblant d'équilibre, assez pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, lever la lunette des toilettes et vomir. Chloé arriva juste après elle et en lui tenant les cheveux d'une main, affairait l'autre à trouver un gant dans le meuble voisin. Puis l'humidifia sous le robinet et lorsque Beca eu fini de rendre l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité au long de la soirée, lui passa le gant sur le front. La sensation de frais lui fit du bien.

-Lève-toi, je vais t'aider jusqu'à ton lit.

Chloé lui prit le bras pour qu'elle se remette sur ses pieds. La tête lui tournait, mais elle se laissa presque porter jusque sa chambre, dans son lit.

La rouquine remonta le drap sur son amie. Une main saisit son poignet alors qu'elle allait partir. Beca la regardait, enfin elle essayait malgré sa vue troublée par l'alcool, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi gentille avec moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es toujours là pour moi. Pourquoi ?

Beca avait l'air d'une enfant et cette pensée fit sourire l'aînée des Bellas.

-Parce que tu es mon amie Bec', les amis c'est là pour ça.

-Mais les amis ça ne se cache rien, pas vrai ?

-Euh…

-Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, _dit-elle_ _en se pinçant les lèvres comme une enfant_.

Après les mondiaux, je t'ai dit que je devais aller voir Jess'.

-Et tu étais avec lui quand on s'est retrouvé.

-Oui mais avant j'ai rencontré Kommissar.

-Tu as encore dit des trucs ridicules et gênants ?

Elle fit vivement non de la tête, mais elle s'arrêta net en sentant la bile lui monter à la gorge.

-On s'est embrassées.

-Quoi ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews:

Cette fiction c'est un mois et demi de boulot tous les week-end entre les cours etc, c'est un boulot d'équipe avec une super amie (Merci TeaSpoon !) donc cela fait vraiment plaisir d'être suivit et encouragé comme ça :) Merci ! #Zarzar

Wow, ça fait vraiment plaisir les gentilles reviews comme ça, surtout pour une novice comme moi ^^ comme le dit Zarzar c'est un bon mois et demi de boulot (et aussi de fou rire hein on se le cache pas ;D) et c'est pas fini ! Le meilleur reste à venir, merci beaucoup en tout cas :D #TeaSpoon

Les coupures de chapitre à gros suspens c'est à TeaSpoon qu'il faut s'en prendre ^^ #Zarzar

* * *

-On s'est embrassées.

-Quoi ?!

-Mais je regrette _, ajoute-t-elle comme pour rassurer son amie._ Pas parce que c'est une fille, mais bwark … lui dit pas mais… _, elle chuchota,_ elle embrasse mal.

Chloé rigola de bon cœur, autant à cause de la grimace affreuse que faisait Beca que pour ses paroles.

-Tu me pardonne de t'avoir menti ?

-Bien sûr, _posant son autre main sur celle de Beca_ , tu es toute excusée.

Après un bref silence, la brune reprit la parole bien que Morphée commençait déjà à l'attirer dans ses bras.

-Et j'ai aussi mentit pour Jess'. _Elle baille un grand coup_ , Je ne l'ai pas quitté uniquement parce que mes sentiments n'était plus les mêmes, _elle bailla encore et_ _poursuivit plus bas encore_ , je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour une autre personne…elle est tellement magnifique…

Et c'est sur ces mots, un sourire béat aux lèvres qu'elle sombra totalement dans le sommeil. Chloé resta un instant à la regarder dormir, pensive. Beca avait donc une autre personne en vue. Et une femme apparemment. Ne parvenant pas à savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais signe pour elle, elle décida de retirer délicatement sa main de l'emprise de celle de la brune et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec une lenteur extrême, sa tête lui faisait mal et elle ne sentait plus son corps, plein de courbature. Quand le soleil atteignit ses pupilles elle referma brutalement ses paupières, ramenant la couette sur la tête dans un grognement qui se voulait convainquant. Elle entendit les rideaux se fermer un peu et décida de se découvrir jusqu'aux yeux, prête à retourner dans sa cachette. Amy était debout devant la brune les mains sur les hanches.

-Et bah, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !

-Chuuuuut, _grimaçant,_ pas si fort s'il te plait, j'ai de ces maux de tête…

-Pas étonnant vu ce que tu as bu… Prends ça, _dit-elle ne lui indiquant un verre et des cachets posés sur sa table de chevet en partant,_ et rejoins nous il est déjà 14h30 Bec'.

-Elle est réveillée.

-HA ! Alors qui avait raison ?! Aller donne-moi mon argent !

\- Ouais, _sortant son portefeuille,_ c'est la chance du débutant Stacie.

-Tu n'es pas censé avoir arrêté de parier Cynthia-Rose ?

La jeune femme lança un regard peu convaincu à Emily pendant que Stacie rangeait les billets dans son décolleté sous le regard interloqué de Lilly.

-J'arrive à les compter comme ça, _dit-elle à Lilly avec un large sourire._

Sa réponse fut inaudible, comme souvent.

Amy arriva dans la cuisine et posa ses deux mains sur le plan de travail central.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Le déjeuné.

-Mais on a déjà toutes déjeuné y a une heure Chloé.

-Pas Beca.

-Et tu lui fais à manger ? Si j'avais su qu'en me levant tard j'aurais droit à tes plats divins je serais restée coucher.

-Tu veux que j'en fasse plus ?

-Non, non je fais attention à ce que je mange en ce moment. Bumper veut qu'on refasse la chorée de Dirty Dancing, tu sais le final quand il la porte.

Chloé la regarda en biais, lui sourit et retourna aux fourneaux. Beca les rejoignit bientôt, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux encore mi-clos. Elle s'assit à côté d'Amy la Baleine et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Hey, redresse-toi.

Elle obéit à la rousse qui lui déposa une assiette pleine d'un hamburger fait maison et de frites de la même fabrication, puis un grand verre de soda. Beca, les yeux brillants fixait tour à tour l'assiette et Chloé.

-Pour moi ?

-Si tu le mange pas, moi je le mange, _dit Amy en approchant ça main de l'assiette._

-Non ! Pas touche ! J'ai trop faim ! _–la bouche pleine-_ Marchi Chloé…

\- De rien.

Elle étira le bras de l'autre côté de la table pour lui piquer une frite avec un grand sourire. La rouquine resta accoudée à la table pendant que Beca mangeait, face à elle. La brune se délectait –s'empiffrait sauvagement ?- de ce que lui avait préparé son amie. C'est vrai que Chloé cuisinait excellemment bien, pourtant ce n'était pas courant qu'elle se mette aux fourneaux. La dernière fois remontait à leur toute première victoire, l'année où elle et Aubrey avaient repris les Bellas. _Et pourtant aujourd'hui elle a cuisiné pour moi…_ se dit Beca, s'arrêtant de manger pour respirer et boire une gorgée de soda. _Et pourquoi elle reste là à me fixer avec ce sourire…ce si beau sourire… Beca reprends-toi !_ Elle avala la dernière bouchée et dans la foulée, fini son verre d'une traite.

-C'était super bon, tu devrais en faire plus souvent.

-Merci.

Amy partit discrètement quand son téléphone sonna au rythme de Wrecking Ball, sans doute un appel de son Bumper.

Elle récupéra la vaisselle, la posa dans l'évier et commença à la laver. Beca s'appuya dos à l'évier à côté d'elle, un torchon en main.

-Comment je suis rentrée hier ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

-Disons que…, _un peu gêné de l'avoué,_ entre le moment ou Lilly c'est immergée dans la piscine pendant 5minutes et ce matin… les souvenirs sont inexistants…

-Alors qui te dit que je sais quoi que ce soit.

-Chloé Beale, je n'aurais jamais eu droit à ce déjeuner si tu ne m'avais pas vu dans un très mauvais état hier soir. Je pense que c'est toi qui m'as raccompagné, non ? _Devant le silence de la rousse._ Pitié dit moi que c'est toi qui m'as mise au lit et pas un vieux pervers détraqué !

La rouquine éclata de rire devant les supplications de son amie avant de lui confirmer qu'elle n'était pas un vieux pervers détraqué.

-Ouf, et … j'ai pas été trop chiante ça va… ni trop collante ? Je sais que je peux devenir un vrai bisounours si j'ai trop bu, si ça se savait ma réputation serait réduite à néant…

-Non, tu as vomis et après avoir bavardé un peu tu t'es endormie, calmement jusque cet après-midi.

-Attend, on a bavardé ? Mais de quoi ? J'ai dit quoi ?

\- Tu ne t'en rappelles vraiment pas ?

-Chloé !

La concernée rigola en lui donnant l'assiette qu'elle venait de laver. Il faut dire que pour une fois la situation était à son avantage, Beca d'habitude toujours si sure d'elle, était dans le noir complet concernant la soirée d'hier et ses aveux insolites. Elle décida d'en jouer un petit peu. Et ça la brune l'avait bien compris au petit sourire qu'arborait son amie. Elle insista un peu et finit par obtenir un résultat concluant :

-Disons que je sais pour toi et Kommissar.

-QUOI !? _, elle réalisa trop tard que les autres auraient pu l'entendre et repris plus bas,_ Quoi ?!

Sans un mot de plus elle se concentra intensément sur l'assiette qu'elle devait essuyer comme si cette mission était la plus importante au monde, les joues roses.

-Ne t'en fais pas _, lui dit Chloé dans un clin d'œil,_ je n'en parlerais à personne.

-Merci _, dit-elle fébrilement._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle embrasse mal en plus…

-C'est un truc symptomatique chez les allemands, ça vient de l'accent il parait. De toute façon si le monde entier en veux autant aux roux c'est parce qu'on embrasse mieux que n'importe qui.

-Hein ?

\- Si seulement tu avais pu te taire après et dormir.

-Attends…parce que j'ai continué à déballé ma vie longtemps comme ça ?

-Un petit peu…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raconté de plus ?

Après un instant de silence la rousse lui répondit avec un léger sourire.

-Je vais finir la vaisselle, tu devrais aller te doucher. On part faire du shopping avec les filles dans une heure.

Beca grimaça, posa le torchon et l'assiette sur la paillasse de l'évier et tourna les talons, la tête pleine de questions. Qu'avait-elle pu dire d'autre ? Des histoires embarrassantes de son enfance ? Ou bien des secrets plus actuels ? Elle n'aimait vraiment pas se sentir mise à l'écart de sa propre vie.

Voilà déjà bien deux heures que les Bellas passaient d'une boutique à l'autre, sans jamais s'arrêter. Malgré la bonne humeur et les rires qui émanaient du groupe, Beca avait l'esprit ailleurs, elle voulait obtenir des réponses de Chloé, mais ne pouvait pas lui demander devant les autres. En plus elle commençait à avoir mal aux pieds.

-Bon les nanas, ça vous dit qu'on se pose à un café ? _Proposa Amy la baleine._

-Ho oui ! J'ai envie d'un mojito _, s'écria Stacie._

-Euh… ce n'est pas un peu tôt _, s'étonna Emily._

-Oui, _ajouta Amy pour Lilly,_ et pas que d'un mojito je parie.

Le groupe se dirigea vivement vers un petit bar au bout du centre commercial.

-Je vous rejoins après, j'ai un truc à voir.

Chloé n'attendit pas de réponse pour revenir sur ses pas et entrer dans une boutique, Beca sur ses talons. C'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait pour lui parler. Elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine en voyant dans quel genre de boutique était entré la rouquine. Un magasin ambiance rock, pas vraiment le genre de son amie, plus alternatif qu'à son habitude.

Passant outre, elle s'engouffra dans la boutique à la recherche d'une tête rousse dépassant des rayons. Elle n'était pas loin de l'entrée à regarder les robes.

-Ho Beca, dit comment tu la trouve ?

Elle mit l'une des robes noire devant elle attendant d'avoir un avis.

-Hmm, sympa _, dit-elle distraitement._

-Bec' ? _Elle repose la robe._ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Dit moi ce que j'ai raconté hier, Chloé je me souviens de rien, c'est frustrant.

\- Je sais pas… Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- Euh, je regarderai la fin de West Side Story avec toi, promis juré.

Elle fit un léger sourire, Beca finissant un film, c'était une idée plutôt attirante. Mais elle fit un mouvement de tête lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait mieux faire. Elle retourna à ses robes l'air de rien. La situation l'amusait beaucoup.

-Tiens et celle-là tu n'aimes pas ? _Elle sortit une autre robe du rayon._

-Je m'en fiche de ta robe réponds moi !

-Bon bon très bien, pas la peine de t'en prendre à la mode. Si tu veux tout savoir hier tu m'as dit que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu avais rompu avec Jess' étaient que tu avais le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre et tu t'es endormie avec un sourire idiot en me disant qu'elle était magnifique.

Beca fit les yeux ronds. Mais qu'avait-elle été lui raconter ?! Pourquoi lui avait-elle déballé ça ? Elle était déjà perdue elle-même, alors pourquoi le déballer comme ça… Elle devait vraiment moins boire en soirée.

-Je n'ai rien dit d'autre ?

-Non, après tu t'es endormie jusque tout à l'heure.

-Merci.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la boutique sans l'attendre. Elle avait besoin d'air, de faire le point. Elle était perdue et elle n'aimait pas ça. En sortant elle s'assit au bout d'un banc et s'immergea dans ses pensées.

Avec quelques minutes de retard Chloé la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés, silencieusement. Elle observa son amie. Elle avait le regard dans le vide, comme si elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait été rejointe et ne cessait de jouer avec la bague à son pouce. Toujours dans le plus grand silence elle la stoppa dans son geste et lui prit délicatement la main, entremêlant leurs doigts. Beca se rendit enfin compte de la présence d'une autre personne et leva les yeux vers elle. Pendant un instant -elle ne serait dire s'il s'agissait de minutes ou de secondes- son regard plongea dans celui de la jeune femme rousse. Bleu. Toujours ce bleu qu'elle retrouvait où qu'elle aille, qui la rassurait, la faisait rire, la réconfortait et en ce moment l'interrogeait. La voix de son amie éclata la bulle paisible où elle était.

-Bec' ?

Elle arbora un sourire encourageant pour qu'elle parle et resserra un peu sa main sur la sienne. Beca soupira légèrement avant de se lancer, elle n'aimait pas vraiment se confier, sauf peut-être avec Chloé justement.

-Cette fille que j'ai évoquée hier… Je sais pas vraiment où j'en suis en vérité, et c'est très perturbant. Je la connais bien et j'ai l'impression que je veux plus que de l'amitié… je ne sais pas mais c'est nouveau tout ça.

-Tu n'avais pas ressenti ça avec Jess' ?

-J'ai jamais ressentis ça… _, dans un souffle,_ jamais aussi fort.

Chloé ne savait plus vraiment quoi lui répondre. Il est clair de Beca semblait tomber amoureuse de cette fille mais jamais elle ne le dirait clairement. Même si la brune se confiait plus facilement avec elle, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était à l'aise avec ses propres sentiments. Comme pour lui dire que tout s'arrangerait Chloé se mit à caresser la main de Beca avec son pouce, faisant rouler sa bague au passage. Un peu plus apaisée, la DJ se releva, sans lâcher sa main.

-On va retrouver les autres ?

-Oui _, se levant aussi,_ on y va.

Pendant qu'elle traversait le long couloir de magasins jusqu'au bar, l'esprit de Chloé s'échauffait, sans savoir pourquoi. L'idée que sa Beca craque de cette façon pour cette fille l'effrayait. _Arrête d'y penser, tu ne vas pas perdre ton amie parce qu'elle tombe amoureuse_ , pensait-elle. Quand en entrant dans le bar Beca lui lâcha la main pour rejoindre les autres, elle se sentit mal, ce contact lui manquait déjà.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous !

Déjà encore une grand merci à tous pour les reviews !

On a même une petite énigme pour vous: Qu'est-ce qui est graver dans la bague que Beca et Chloé ont en commun d'après vous ?

* * *

Le vendredi soir était arrivé et les filles étaient rentrées dans leurs familles pour la plupart, sauf Chloé et Emily dont les parents étaient partis en vacances et Beca qui préférait ne pas aller chez son père voir la Marâtre.

Et ce samedi soir Beca travaillait sur un mix en chantonnant, assise sur son lit et le casque sur les oreilles. Elle lâcha son ordi pour envoyer un message à Chloé qui n'était pas rentrée depuis hier soir. Ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

\- ''You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much.  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet, You shoot me down, but I get up.''

Avec le casque elle ne s'entendait pas chanter et se croyant seule, s'en donnait à cœur joie, souriant bêtement en se rappelant que c'est sur cette chanson qu'elle avait connu la rouquine. Elle surprenait parfois Chloé la chanter sous sa douche d'ailleurs. Chose à laquelle elle ne se risquait pas, Chloé aurait été capable de s'inviter une nouvelle fois dans sa douche. Et après l'arrêt cardiaque ressenti lors de leur deuxième rencontre…

*Bip. Bip*

Elle prit son portable et ouvrit le message de Chloé :

 _Envoyé par: Chloé Beale_

 _Samedi, 20h12 :_

'' ** _Je rentre bientôt, désolée de pas avoir donnée de nouvelles, Sha m'avait pris mon portable. A tout de suite._** ''

 _Sha ? C'est qui ça ?_ pensa-t-elle, Chloé ne lui en avait jamais parlé avant. Et pourtant Chloé parlait beaucoup.

-Tout va bien ?

Beca fut surprise d'entendre la voix d'Emily, elle avait dû rentrer plus tôt. La brune retira son casque et lui sourit pour la rassuré.

-Tu es déjà rentré ? C'était bien le ciné ?

-Bof, on n'y est pas allé. Je voulais te proposé qu'on se regarde un film en bas justement.

-Ouais, j'arrive.

-Je vais faire chauffer le pop-corn _, dit la plus jeune en partant._

Vers 23h, Beca regardait la télé en bas avec un bol de popcorn, changeant de chaîne toutes les 10 minutes. Emily, fatiguée, était déjà partit se coucher. Elle zappait une énième fois quand le bruit de la serrure se fit entendre. Elle baissa légèrement le volume pour se concentrer sur le bruit. La porte se referma lentement et Chloé apparu dans la lumière de la télé. Ses talons dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre, elle portait les mêmes affaires qu'hier, si ce n'est cette chemise à carreaux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. La rousse s'assit en soupirant à côté d'elle et piqua dans le bol de popcorn. Beca ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

\- Tu regardais vraiment Hannah Montana ? Toi, Beca Mitchell ?

-Non _, zappant sur la chaîne d'information,_ tu m'as dit que tu rentrais i heures, Chloé. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

-J'étais avec Sha je t'ai dit. Elle ne voulait pas que je parte.

-Et qui c'est Sha ?

Chloé repris un peu de popcorn en souriant.

-Attends _, dit Beca,_ tu as passé la nuit avec ?

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette ques...

-Donc oui ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle avant ?

-Disons que je l'ai rencontré à la soirée d'hier.

-Oh _, refroidie,_ je vois.

-Mais elle est cool tu verras _, fixant toujours la télé, chipant à nouveau dans le bol de la brune,_ elle passera me voir demain.

-Ici ?!

-Beh oui ici. Pourquoi?

-Non rien, comme ça.

Chloé lui sourit et prit la télécommande pour changer sur un programme digne de ce nom.

-Je suis fatiguée. Tiens je te laisse le popcorn je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Chlo'.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir Beca avait déjà grimpé les escaliers pour entrer dans sa chambre. Bizarre d'habitude la brune lui faisait toujours un bisou avant de partir se coucher. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et resta devant la télé toute l'heure qui suivit avant elle aussi de finir par rejoindre Morphée.

Beca quant à elle, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle chercha son téléphone à l'aveugle, s'en saisit et appuya sur le bouton power. Ses yeux se plissèrent rapidement face à l'intensité de la lumière. 1h46. Elle reposa le portable et se tourna sur le côté serrant son oreiller plus fort contre elle. Pourquoi était-elle si contrarié ? Etait-ce le fait que Chloé rentre si tard ? Non. Celui qu'elle se soit jeté dans le lit de la première venue ? Non. Oui ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenue de son retard, pourtant elle envoyait toujours un message si elle avait ne serait-ce que 10 minutes de retard. Mais là rien.

Le bruit de la sonnette la réveilla d'un coup. Qui pouvait venir a une heure pareille. Et d'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ? _Arrrrg déjà 10h._ Beca se tira du lit tant bien que mal. En ouvrant la porte pour aller déjeuner elle vit une fusée rouge lui couper le chemin et dévaler les escaliers pour aller ouvrir.

-Sha ! Entre je t'en prie.

-Phhh _, regardant partout autour d'elle,_ c'est la classe ici.

-Ouais c'est le campus qui paie. D'habitude il y a plus de monde, mais avec les vacances …

Sha ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, la plaqua contre la porte qui venait d'être fermée et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. D'abord surprise, puis amusée Chloé répondit en passant sa main dans la chevelure noire de sa nouvelle petite amie. Beca descendit les escaliers au même moment.

-Salut, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi _, dit-elle en leur passant devant pour rejoindre Emily à la cuisine._

Chloé coupa tout de même le baiser, gênée. Et expliqua à Sha que si elle l'avait laissé finir sa phrase elle aurait su qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

-Viens je vais te présenter.

-Je te suis, princesse.

A l'entente de ce surnom, Beca s'arrêta dans son geste, oubliant presque que son bol ne pouvait contenir qu'une quantité limitée de lait. Elle releva la bouteille juste à temps.

-Beca, Emily ? Je vous présente Sha. _S'adressant à Beca,_ la fille dont je t'ai parlé hier.

Sha était un peu plus grande que Chloé, à l'allure androgyne. Elle arborait un petit sourire en coin, très sûre d'elle et une coupe de cheveux très courte. Elle fut surprise que Beca n'ai aucune réaction face à son joli sourire qui faisait toujours son petit effet, mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Beca lui lança un simple 'salut' et retourna à la recherche de céréales.

-Chalut _, lança Emily avec un large sourire, la bouche pleine de ses céréales favorites._

-C'est donc la fameuse Beca.

-Fameuse ? _Dit la brune en tournant brusquement la tête vers elles._

-Chloé m'a parler un petit peu de toutes les Bellas hier, c'est pour ça qu'elle est rentrée si tard. C'est ma faute je suis désolée, Chloé m'a dit que tu t'étais inquiéter.

-Ho, c'est rien. Elle est rentrée en un seule morceau c'est le principal.

Beca avait été surprise qu'elle s'excuse si poliment. Elle aurait plutôt pensé que Sha était du genre provocateur, limite irrespectueuse. Comme quoi les premières impressions ne sont pas toujours les bonnes. Décidant de lui laisser une chance, elle s'adoucit et les jeunes femmes commencèrent à discuter toutes les quatre.

Elles avaient passés les trois derniers jours de vacances ensemble. Shopping, balade, bar, concert en ville et même jogging au plus grand damne de Beca.

Ce soir les autres Bellas rentraient, donc pour l'occasion Chloé voulait leur présenter Sha et avait préparé un super dîner. Bon ce n'était que des pizzas, mais préparées par la rousse ça devenait un vrai dîner, presque équilibré. Beca fini de ranger le salon et la rejoint dans la cuisine.

-Elles ne devraient plus tarder à arriver non ?

-Quelle heure il est ? _Elle regardait son portable et écarquilla les yeux._ Mon dieu je dois encore aller prendre ma douche ! Tu peux couper le four d'ici 10 minutes s'il te plait ?

-Ouais, file je m'en occupe.

-Tu es génial Bec' _, dit-elle en courant vers les escaliers pour gagner la salle de bain._

Beca regagna doucement sa chambre. Elle avait dix minutes devant elle et comptait en profiter pour noter une idée de mix qui lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la journée. En ressortant elle remarqua une chose étrange dans la chambre de Chloé. N'étant pas sûre elle s'approcha doucement et poussa un peu plus la porte déjà entre-ouverte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Sha les deux mains dans le sac à main de Chloé se releva subitement en reposant le portefeuille à sa place. Elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à sa venue. Elle tenta de s'expliquer en s'approchant de la DJ.

* * *

Bon alors vous aimez Sha ? :sadique: #Zarzar

N'hésitez pas a laisser pleins de reviews, bonnes comme mauvaises on est la pour progresser :)


	4. Chapter 4

-C'est pas du tout ce dont ça a l'air…

-Ho tu me rassure ? Parce que d'ici tu avais l'air de fouiller les affaires de Chloé en cherchant de l'argent.

-Non je… je comptais lui rendre, mais je n'osais pas lui demander.

-Donc tu préfères la voler _, la coupa-t-elle._ Finalement ma première impression était la bonne.

-Pardon ? _Sha commença à s'énerver._ Tu es qui pour me juger ?

-Je te prends en train de voler Chloé et c'est toi la victime ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère. Dommage Chloé t'aimais vraiment bien, mais quand elle saura ce que tu étais en train de faire, s'en sera finit.

-Ho vraiment _, confiante et avec un large sourire,_ parce que tu penses qu'elle va te croire ?

-Que qui va croire qui ? _interrogea Chloé en faisant irruption dans la pièce, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle._

Beca la fixa un instant sans parler. _Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien elle était belle, les cheveux encore humide comme ça, ça lui donne un côté sexy…Beca ! Concentre-toi ! J'en étais où ? Ha oui. Sha. Voleuse._

-Bec' ? Tout va bien ?

-Euh, ouais… En fait non. Je viens de voir Sha qui fouillait ton sac pour te piquer de l'argent.

-Quoi ?

Les yeux bleus de la rouquine allèrent de Beca à Sha, au sac puis de nouveau à Beca et Sha.

-Ton portable avait bipper, j'ai juste voulu m'assurer que ce n'était rien d'important et j'ai cru l'entendre dans ton sac alors j'ai cherché. _Expliqua posément sa petite amie._ Après Beca est entrée comme une furie, me traitant de voleuse.

Beca lui lança un regard meurtrier, bouche bée. Elle avait l'audace de mentir si ouvertement juste après s'être fait prendre ! Quelle …gourgandine –bien que ses pensées lui donnait un nom bien moins commode ! Mais je vous l'épargne.

-Chloé, elle ment ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas ton portable qu'elle cherchait. C'est une voleuse…

-STOP ! _Coupa Chloé._ Beca qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi Sha me volerait ?

-Attend mais je l'ai vu Chlo' !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis que Sha est là, tu es bizarre. C'est toi qui a rompu avec Jess', alors n'essaye pas de t'en prendre aux autres s'ils sont heureux et pas toi.

Beca se tue un instant, complètement choquée par ce que venait de lui sortir la rousse.

-OK. _S'en fut beaucoup trop pour Beca._ Tu sais quoi Chloé ? Oublie-moi. C'est fini, j'arrête tout. Je quitte les Bellas et tout ce merdier. Surtout continue à fermer les yeux et reste avec cette trainée sortie de nulle part !

Sur ses dernières paroles elle claqua la porte de la chambre de Chloé, croisa Emily qui l'interrogea sur ce qui se passait puis on entendit la sienne raisonner à son tour.

-Je suis désolée, mais elle est folle ta pote bébé.

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolée qu'elle s'en soit prise à toi, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

Elle déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de sa nouvelle petite amie et partit dans le dressing se changer.

En bas la porte s'ouvrit sur la bande de Bellas, portant chacune leurs bagages.

-Vous sentez ça ? _interrogea Cynthia-Rose._

-On dirait de la pizza, _proposa Amy la Baleine le nez en l'air comme si elle pouvait en savoir plus ainsi,_ mais cramée.

-Merde les pizzas !

Chloé dévala les escalier et couru à la cuisine coupé le four puis en sortit les pizzas, malheureusement trop tard, Emily sur ses talons. Elle lâcha un gros soupir, les deux mains appuyées sur le plan de travail et le regard perdu dans les pizzas brûler. Stacie s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ça ne va pas ?

La rousse se retourna vers le groupe avec un large sourire.

-Je commande des pizzas ?!

Elles rirent ensemble avant de faire un genre de câlin de groupe désorganisé, heureuse de toutes se retrouver. Elle leur présenta Sha, puis les pizzas ne tardèrent pas à être livrées. Toutes installées dans le salon, elles se racontaient leurs vacances à tour de rôles, questionnant la nouvelle venue sur sa rencontre avec leur amie. Puis vient la question fatidique, posé par Amy.

-Hey Chloé où est notre Beca internationale ? Elle n'est pas là ?

-En haut. On s'est un peu … disons prit la tête avant votre arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lilly, depuis quand on entendait ce qu'elle disait ?

-Elle a soit disant vu Sha fouillé pour me piquer des trucs, mais depuis que je lui ai présenté elle m'a l'air sur la défensive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a été racontée un truc pareil, ça m'a énervé et on s'est engueuler.

Personne n'osa en rajouter… Chacune resta pensive un instant. Beca et Chloé qui se prenaient la tête ce n'était vraiment pas courant. En plus pour que la brune ne daigne ce montrer à leur retour, ce devait être grave.

-Quelqu'un veut encore du coca ? _Demanda Amy pour briser le silence._

Amy saisit deux parts de pizza et partit dans la cuisine pendant que chacune acquiesçaient, reprenant la discussion.

La cuisine était plongée dans le noir. L'australienne s'arrêta près du plan de travail central posa les part de pizza dans une assiette en carton et les poussa jusque l'autre bout.

-Sort de là, Beca _, dit-elle doucement,_ je sais que tu te caches ici.

La petite tête brune se releva derrière le dit plan de travail et se saisit de l'assiette dans un timide "Merci".

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

\- Avec Chloé et Sha ? Hors de question.

-Tu es au-dessus de ça Beca, rejoint-nous.

-Pas après ce qu'elle m'a dit... _Le regard tristement posé dans son assiette._ Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça d'elle.

\- Bon d'accord je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer en détail, mais tu vas bien être obligé de la croiser à un moment où un autre alors autant que ce soit maintenant non ?

-J'ai appelé mon père Amy, je retourne vivre chez lui demain.

-Alors c'était vrai _, dit la voix de Chloé qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce._ Tu quittes vraiment les Bellas ...

-QUOI ?! _Lâcha Amy._ Beca tu ne peux pas faire ça. Réconciliez-vous immédiatement _, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, sans l'être pour autant._

Beca ne répondit même pas et sortit de la cuisine en passant machinalement par le salon, oubliant que tout le monde y était et qu'elle ne désirait croiser personne.

Avant que quiconque ne réagisse à son arrivée Amy était déjà sur ses talons à la mitraillé de questions. Stacie se leva pour demander tout haut ce que chacune voulais savoir tout bas.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Beca veut abandonner les Bellas _, cracha presque Chloé._

La brune qui était partie dans son élan pour remonter s'arrêta net à l'utilisation du mot "abandonner". Elle revient sur ses pas.

-Abandonner ? Tu y vas fort toi ! Je n'aurais jamais du te dire que ta pseudo - copine te vol, ça aurait évité tout ce cirque ! Je n'abandonne pas les Bellas, mais si faire partit du groupe m'oblige à vivre ici avec ces deux-là, je préfère partir.

-Ces deux-là? C'est de Sha et moi que tu parles ?! Ce n'est pas ma pseudo - copine c'est ma copine tout court.

\- Chloé tu t'entends parler ?! Tu as préféré ta relation éclair avec cette fille que tu connais depuis 3 jours à notre amitié de 3 ans ! Tu t'attendais à ce que je le prenne comment ?! Je suis désolée les filles mais pour moi les Bellas c'est terminé.

Chloé chercha quelque chose à ajouter mais le temps que l'inspiration lui vienne Beca avait déjà passé le pas de la porte et claquer celle-ci au passage.

Amy fit signe à Cynthia-Rose de la rattraper ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Arriver à sa hauteur elle posa sa main sur son bras pour lui signifier sa présence.

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser seule dehors à une heure pareille.

Le large sourire réconfortant que lui offrir la jeune femme eu l'effet escompté. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à un parc où elles s'assirent pour parler de chose et d'autre, évitant le sujet de la dispute.

-...Et donc là elle entre dans ma chambre avec un de ces imperméables rouges, referme la porte et le fait tombé par terre. Elle était nue comme un ver et elle me sort "Ça a l'air gay ça ?!".

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je l'ai embrassée. Et c'est comme ça que je suis sorti avec une fille pour la première fois.

Les deux amies rirent ensemble.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'avais jamais raconté avant ?

-Disons que même si mon look est ouvertement gay, il y a des choses sur lesquelles je préfère rester discrète. Tu comprends ça je pense.

\- Oui je comprends...

Beca resta pensive deux longues minutes durant lesquelles Cynthia-Rose ne parla pas non plus.

-Je dois te parler d'un truc. Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un, je vais imploser sinon.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ça reste entre nous hein ?

-Compte sur moi _, la rassura-t-elle._

La brune prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

-JeSuisAmoureuseDeChloé.

-Et si tu essayais en respirant entre chaque mot pour voir.

-Je suis…amoureuse de Chloé… je crois. Non en fait j'en suis sure. _Elle prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et soupira lourdement._

-Dit lui.

-Quoi ? _Relevant la tête brusquement._ Elle sort avec Sha, aussi vile soit-elle. Et on vient de se prendre violement la tête, je vais retourner vivre chez mon père, comment veut-tu que je puisse lui annoncer un truc pareil ?

-Oui, mais vous n'allez pas vous faire la gueule indéfiniment ?

-Quand elle me dit que je suis jalouse de voir d'autre personne que moi heureuse, que je fais ça pour ruiner leur 'relation'… y a des chances si… Arggg ! Je suis complètement perdue avec elle, c'est insupportable. Elle me rend folle…

CR resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à ces mots pour lui donner une réponse juste. Après encore un bon quart d'heure de discussion, les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent à la résidence. Beca monta directement sans un regard pour les autres et se coucha directement, demain elle devait déménager.

Voilà maintenant déjà deux semaines que Beca avait quitté la maison des Bellas. Evidement les filles lui envoyaient toujours des messages, lui donnaient rendez-vous en ville, enfin toutes sauf Chloé. Apparemment trop occupée avec Sha. Cette dernière passait d'ailleurs 98% de son temps avec Chloé, chez les Bellas. Les 2% restant étant divisés entre des rendez-vous pour du boulot et aller aux toilettes. Sans compter qu'en passant autant de temps là-bas elle avait fini par y prendre ses marques et empiétait sur la partie de la chambre qui appartenait à Stacie en à peine une semaine. Donc Stacie avait rapidement déménagé là où était Beca, laissant donc plus d'intimité au jeune couple. Enfin intimité, c'est un bien grand mot… -mais nous y reviendrons plus tard.

Aujourd'hui Sha avait décidé d'emmener sa 'princesse' comme elle aimait l'appeler, prendre un cours de boxe, un sport qu'elle faisait depuis déjà 3 ans et voulait lui faire découvrir.

-Tu m'aide à attacher le deuxième gant ? _demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire._

\- Tu devrais retirer tes bijoux 'princesse'.

-Bonne idée, tiens met ça dans le casier. On y va ?

La rouquine semblait très enjouée à l'idée d'aller sur le ring. Dans son ensemble de sport (une brassière rose et un short noir) elle sautillait fièrement sur place comme une enfant. Sha lui avait montré quelques coups sur le punchingball au préalable et passait maintenant face à une cible vivante.

\- Vas-y attaque.

-Mais je vais te faire mal non ?

-Mais non, t'en fait pas, tape.

Elle frappa timidement, puis un coup après l'autre elle commença à prendre confiance en elle, osant même quelques coups de pied. Elle en rata d'ailleurs un et pour ne pas paraitre ridicule fit un tour sur elle-même en exécutant un petit mouvement de danse dont elle avait le secret qui fit briller les yeux de sa petite amie.

Le soir venu c'est une Chloé fatiguée et triste qui passa la porte. Leur casier avait été crocheté et on avait volé tout ce qui était à portée de main, dont ses bijoux. Ce qui la chagrinait le plus était la perte de sa bague, celle qu'elle avait en commun avec Beca. En voyant toutes les filles réunie dans le salon elle se ressaisit et passa devant elles pour aller se servir un coup à boire, Sha sur ses talons. Comme toujours. La grande brune l'embrassa et lui dit qu'elle allait se doucher, lui proposant malicieusement de la rejoindre. La rouquine sourit à cette invitation et lui laissa prendre quelques minutes d'avance avant de la rejoindre.

Dans le salon, Amy saisit à télécommande pour augmenter le volume.

\- Baisse, on ne s'entend plus réfléchir _, lui fit remarquer Stacie._

-Je croyais que la bimbo n'avait pas à réfléchir ? _releva Cynthia-Rose_ _avec un sourire en coin._

\- Même, baisse le son Amy.

-Pour devoir encore supporter les gémissements de Shaé sous la douche ? Non merci.

-C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas très discrètes…

-Exactement. Je convoque une réunion d'urgence, aca-urgente ! _S'exclama Amy la baleine._ Il faut faire quelque chose pour que Beca revienne.

-Je suis prête à me faire qui il faut pour arranger les choses _, lança la brune pulpeuse._

-Même la copine de l'une d'entre nous ? _interrogea Cynthia-Rose._

-C'était justement le sous-entendu _, appuya-t-elle par un clin d'œil._

-Vous avez une brosse à dent ? _Chuchota Lilly sans que personne ne l'entende._

-J'ai un plan, _dit l'australienne_ , mais il me faut une semaine et l'aide de tout le monde, vous êtes partante ?

Elles acquiescèrent toutes et Amy leur raconta ce qu'elle comptait faire, s'arrêtant au milieu de son monologue en tendant l'oreille. Décidément, elles n'étaient pas discrètes à l'étage – quand je vous parlais d'intimité !-, elle monta le volume d'un ou deux pourcent et poursuivit.


	5. Chapter 5

La semaine passa rapidement, la première partie du plan d'Amy s'était déroulée à merveille. Mais la seconde partie devait donc avoir lieu le plus vite possible pour que tout ne tombe pas à l'eau. C'est en partie pour cela qu'aujourd'hui CR et Stacie allaient au cinéma avec Beca. Elles étaient en retard, la grande brune avait mis un temps infini à s'habiller, pour mettre des fringues qui ne cachait pas grand-chose en plus. Pas que ce soit pour déplaire aux yeux de Cynthia Rose, mais allez chercher la logique.

-Aller on va finir par louper le début du film à cette vitesse.

-Oui, oui, mais ces nouvelles chaussures me font un mal de chien.

-Pourquoi tu les as achetées alors ? ?

-Je me suis dit qu'elles allaient se faire…

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel en signe de désespoir et continua à bonne allure jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus suivie. La brune s'était arrêtée devant une boutique. Cynthia-Rose revient sur ses pas.

-Tu pense vraiment que c'est le moment de faire du lèche vitrine ?

-Tais-toi. Merde ! _Elle l'attira rapidement dans la ruelle la plus proche._

-Ho doucement ma belle. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

La plus grande passa la tête vers la rue pour voir ce qui s'y passait, l'autre fit de même.

-Attend, c'est pas Sha ? _fit remarquer CR._

-Si, justement. Suis-moi.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique d'où Sha sortait puis en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Stacie rangea un objet dans son sac et elles reprirent leur route à vive allure.

Après le film avec Beca, les trois amies s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café.

-Ce que j'ai préféré c'est quand on découvre sa super chambre rouge.  
\- Ouais je préfère sa secrétaire honnêtement. Et toi Bec', qu'est-ce que tu as préféré ?

-J'aime pas les films donc… la bande originale était pas mal.

-Tu devrais lire les bouquins. J'ai tous les tomes de 50 nuances de Grey si tu les veux.

-Non merci Stacie, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de…littérature.

-Bonjour, vous avez commandez ? _Les interrompit le serveur._

Chacun commanda un verre, puis Beca se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Une fois hors de vu, Stacie se jeta presque sur la veste de la DJ.

-Dieu merci elle a laissé son portable.

Elle s'en saisit et commença à pianoté dessus.

-Dépêche-toi, elle ne va plus tarder.

-Ne me stresse pas.

-La voilà.

Beca se rassit et tendit une main vers Stacie.

-Mon portable s'il te plait.

-Je regarde juste un peu les options que tu as. _Lui rendant._ Je vais surement changer bientôt, le mien plante tellement souvent…

-D'accord mais la prochaine fois tu demandes avant de prendre mon téléphone comme une voleuse.

-Je t'avais prévenu _, ajouta gentiment Cynthia-Rose._

-Et sinon comment vont les filles ?

-Ça va, tu leur manque aussi. _Dit Cynthia-Rose._

-On tâche de monter le son quand Shaé s'envoie en l'air, c'est carrément insupport…aïe.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Cynthia-Rose qui venait de lui donner un coup sur la cuisse pour la faire taire. Beca sourit tristement à cette attention comme pour la remercier de vouloir lui épargner ce genre de détails. Elle n'en voulait pas à Stacie d'avoir gaffé, après tout elle ignorait ses sentiments pour la rouquine. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer que sa Chloé s'envoyait en l'air avec la voleuse de service. Elle s'en doutait mais ne voulait pas en avoir la confirmation. Beca fit mine de rien et reprit la conversation sur le ton de la rigolade.

-Au fait tu viens avec nous à la soirée Rock'n Circus ce week-end Bec' ? _Reprit CR._

\- Je sais pas trop… Le genre de soirée à thème où faut acheter des fringues que je ne remettrais jamais…

\- Je te vois bien dans une robe n… . _Commença Stacie._

-Non _, l'interrompit-elle,_ pas de robe.

-Hum…Alors un look garçonne basic fera l'affaire.

-Je verrais.

Après encore une bonne heure de discussion les trois amies se dirent au revoir et retournèrent chacune à leur occupation.

Beca retourna chez son père, se servit un verre de soda et gagna le salon pour s'assommer un peu devant un programme quelconque.

* .*

Elle saisit son téléphone et déverrouilla machinalement sans regarder l'écran ni même vérifier l'expéditeur.

 _Envoyé par : Chloé Beale_

 _Jeudi, 18:26_

 ** _« On doit parler. Dimanche, l'amphi extérieur, 17h30. Viens s'il te plaît._**

 ** _Chlo'. »_**

Sans prendre la peine de répondre elle verrouilla son portable et le posa à côté d'elle en soupirant. Devait-elle y aller ? Après ce que lui avait dit Chloé ce soir-là, elle n'en était pas sûre. Préférant remettre cette réflexion à plus tard elle se laissa absorber par la télévision.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la résidence des Bellas, Chloé et Amy était dans le salon. Amy voulait lui montrer une vidéo de ses progrès avec Bumper sur la chorégraphie de Dirty dancing.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Profitant du retour de Stacie et Cynthia-Rose, elle regarda le message. Elle fut surprise de voir que Beca lui avait envoyé un sms, mais l'ouvrit tout de même. Elle disait qu'elle voulait lui parler et la retrouver dimanche à l'amphi où avait eu lieu l'aca-initiation i ans. Soit, si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire un dimanche soir, après tout Beca venait de ravaler sa fierté légendaire pour faire le premier pas vers elle. Sans doute voulait-t-elle s'excuser. Elle allait lui répondre quand Stacie attira son attention en lui collant une bague sous le nez. Mais pas n'importe quelle bague, LA bague qu'elle avait perdue à la boxe avec Sha.

-Où tu l'as retrouvé ?! _S'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bon et lui prenant des mains._

-Je l'ai racheté dans une bijouterie bas de gamme en allant au cinéma.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est exactement la même avec la même inscription, comment c'est possible ?

-Et bien c'est Sha qui venait de la vendre au gars de la boutique.

-Quoi ? _Perdue._ Ce n'est pas possible, si Sha l'avait retrouvé elle me l'aurait rendu.  
-Stacie et moi on a bel et bien vu Sha dans cette boutique ressortir avec quelques billets. Le vendeur n'avait pas encore rangé la bague quand on est entré, c'est elle qui lui a vendu Chloé. Je suis désolée, _ajouta Cynthia-Rose,_ mais je crois que Beca avait raison à propos de Sha…

-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne l'avez pas confondue avec une autre ?

-Sûre à 100%.

-Je confirme.

-Je vois… Combien elle t'a coutée ? Je vais te rembourser.

-Non, c'est bon, c'est rien.

-Stacie, combien ? _Elle commençait à s'impatienter._

-Si tu tiens vraiment à me remercier, va t'excuser auprès de Beca pour qu'elle revienne.

-Je vais faire mieux _, affirma-t-elle en montant à l'étage,_ Je vais foutre Sha dehors immédiatement !

Les filles se regardèrent toutes une à une, Chloé venait d'ouvrir les yeux, enfin, et ça allait faire mal. Et dire qu'il aura suffi d'une bague pour changer la donne. Chloé redescendit à peine deux minutes plus tard avec un énorme tas d'affaire, mêlant habits, cd, chaussures, sac à dos et ukulélé. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et jeta le tout en vrac dans la pelouse. Puis réitéra l'action trois fois de plus avant d'admirer son œuvre. Toutes les affaires de Sha étaient étalées dans l'herbe et allaient sans doute y passer la nuit. Elle retourna à l'intérieur où toutes les filles s'étaient regroupées et l'avait regardé faire son petit manège sans qu'elle ne le voie.

-Ca va aller ? _S'inquiéta Amy._

Pour toute réponse elle leva les bras pour avoir un câlin collectif, qu'elles lui offrirent avec joie. La soirée fut calme, elles restèrent toutes en bas pour regarder un film ensemble. Elles avaient retrouvé leur Chloé. Enfin à un détail près : Beca.


	6. Chapter 6

Samedi était arrivé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Ce soir toutes les filles allaient à la soirée Rock'n Circus en ville, mais pas elle. Pourtant elle avait acheté une tenue pour, mais l'envie lui manquait. Elle avait passé sa journée à s'engueuler une énième fois avec Sha qui lui envoyait des dizaines de SMS pour savoir la raison de cette rupture soudaine et violente. Elle lui avait simplement dit « ramasse ce bordel et sort de ma vie. J'aurai du écouter Beca depuis le début. » Sans préciser l'histoire de la bague et lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Elle aidait les filles à se préparer, histoire de participer et de ne pas entendre son téléphone sonner pour la 30ème fois de la soirée.

-Bon tu as fini Stacie vous allez être en retard.

-Où est mon chapeau ?

-Tiens _, lui tendant._ Euh, tu n'aurais pas oublié de boutonner un peu plus ton chemisier par hasard ?

-Quoi ? _Regardant son décolleté._ Halloween c'est sexy.

Puis elle sortit en souriant et rejoint le reste des Bellas déjà dehors.

-Profitez bien de la soirée les filles.

-Tu es toujours sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ? _Lui proposa encore Emily._

-Absolument. Je vais rester ici et me regarder un bon vieux film d'horreur.

-A demain alors.

Le téléphone d'Amy sonna, elle le sortit d'entre sa poitrine et décrocha.

-Ho toi aussi tu le range là _, s'enjoua Stacie._

Chloé referma la porte quand Amy commença sa phrase au téléphone :

-Oui Beca on part on est là dans une vingtaine de minutes…

Devant la boite de nuit, la file d'attente semblait sans fin et Beca se dit qu'elles arriveraient peut-être à atteindre la porte d'entrée quand le jour se lèvera. Les Bellas l'avaient rejointe depuis cinq minutes déjà, mais la patience n'était pas son fort.

Amy avait un chapeau haut de forme version miniature sur la tête et une tenue de dompteuse de tigre très…circus. Quant à Beca, CR, Stacie et Emily elles s'étaient accordées pour porter le même costume, à savoir celui d'Orange Mécanique, avec la canne, le chapeau et le faux cil, toute la panoplie en somme, et ça leur allait bien. Le reste du groupe était costumé en tigresse, Catwoman et autres félines dans le genre.

-Beca ?!

La concernée leva la tête de ses chaussures et eu un énorme sourire en voyant celle qui l'avait interpelé. La nouvelle venue lui ouvrit les bras et la DJ se laissa enlacer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _demanda Beca._

-Je suis en tournée dans le coin, je t'avais prévenue. Je joue ici ce soir.

-Hm ! Hmmm. _Toussa faussement Amy._

-Ho oui ! Donc les filles je vous présente Faith, une amie de New York. Et Faith voici les Bellas le groupe de…

-Le groupe de chant a-capella, je sais. _Sous le regard interrogateur de la brune,_ j'ai vu les infos quand vous avez fait le buzz…

-Ce truc va me poursuivre longtemps _, marmonna Amy._

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire rentrer.

-Ho je l'aime déjà ta pote Bec' ! _s'écria CR._

Le groupe suivit donc cette belle brune au regard sombre déguisé en genre de Lara Croft avec de superbes fausses blessures sur le front et la tempe, le décolleté et le bras. Une fois à l'intérieur elle les amena au bar et dit un mot au barman qui commença à prendre leur commande.

-Servez-vous les filles, c'est ma tournée.

Chacune la remercia largement et saisir leur commande.

-Alors ? Comment tu as connu Beca ? _Demanda Stacie._

-Et bien elle était l'associable de service, toujours dans son coin à faire sa musique. Alors j'ai été la faire sortir de sa bulle en y collant une guitare dans les mains.

-Ho non pas cette histoire Faith…

\- Quoi ? Tu en joue super bien Reb' soit pas gêné.

La DJ la mitrailla du regard à l'évocation de ce surnom ridicule alors que toutes les filles là fixait.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu jouais de la guitare !

-C'est-à-dire que pour du chant a capella c'est pas utile…

-Sérieusement elle ne vous a jamais joué un morceau ?

-Non jamais…

-Bon aller amène toi Reb' ! On va jouer un morceau ensemble !

-Ho non, non, non, non !

Les filles étaient du côté de Faith et encourageaient Beca à aller sur scène. Elle finit par céder et suivit son amie dans les coulisses. Elles réapparurent sur scène quelques minutes après, l'une avec une guitare folk et l'autre avec une basse, le batteur se mit en place. Beca s'installa devant le micro et les premières notes raisonnèrent. Elle avait décidé de jouer « Stairway to Heaven ». Sa voix s'éleva doucement pendant que ses doigts s'agitaient sur la guitare, sans une fausse note, sans un raté. Faith la rejoint bientôt à la basse puis le batteur. Les Bellas s'étaient rapproché de la scène, verres en mains, totalement subjugué par sa performance. Elles découvraient une nouvelle partie de Beca, une guitariste véritablement douée. A la fin du morceau, Faith et elle s'en donnait à cœur joie sur leurs instruments, chantant en chœur.

Elles saluèrent et quittèrent la scène. Beca fut accueillie par applaudissements, cris et câlins. Toutes les filles se remirent à discuter entre elles ou avec Faith, la soirée commençait vraiment bien.

Quand une voix vient lui chuchoter à l'oreille… « Chloé est à moi. Ne l'approche plus jamais. » Sans avoir le temps de comprendre elle fut forcé à se retourner et reçu un coup dans le nez. A peine de temps de voir son agresseur que le coup arrivait. Elle grinça sous la douleur et se tenait le nez, les filles se tournaient vers elle alors que son agresseur se mêlait paisiblement à la foule.

-Merde Beca tu as le nez qui saigne ! _s'écria Emily._

-J'avais pas remarqué … _râla la concernée._

-Met ta tête en arrière _, conseilla CR._

-Suit moi, on va soigner ça Reb'.

En loge, Faith sortit une trousse de secours et lui donna de quoi arrêter l'écoulement de sang qui sortait de son nez. Mais il en avait déjà coulé sur sa chemise blanche.

-Merde, c'était une location ce costume.

-Tu as vu qui t'as fait ça ?

-Oui. _Voyant que son amie attendait d'en savoir plus._ Sha, la copine de Chloé.

-Chloé ? La Chloé dont tu m'as parlé ?

-Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle vient me frapper alors que je n'ai pas revue Chloé depuis 2 semaines.

-Viens me la montrer on va lui régler son compte !

-Non. _Elle se lève et retire les cotons de son nez, ça ne coulait plus._ J'ai envie de retourner sur scène.

-Défouloir sur guitare ? Ok, c'est parti ! On chante quoi cette fois ?

-« Next Contestant » !

Elle se leva et commença à partir vers la scène sans attendre, ni se nettoyer le visage qui avait encore des traces de sang séché.

 ** _I judge by what she's wearing_** ** _  
_** ** _Just how many heads I'm tearing_** ** _  
_** ** _Off of assholes coming on to her_** ** _  
_** ** _Each night seems like it's getting worse_** ** _  
_** ** _And I wish she'd take the night off_** ** _  
_** ** _So I don't have to fight off_** ** _  
_** ** _Every asshole coming on to her_** ** _  
_** ** _It happens every night she works_**

Sur la scène elle grattait les cordes avec convictions alors que ses yeux cherchaient Sha dans la foule.

 ** _They'll go and ask the DJ_** ** _  
_** ** _Find out just what would she say_** ** _  
_** ** _If they all tried coming on to her_** ** _  
_** ** _Don't they know it's never going to work_** ** _  
_** ** _They think they'll get inside her_** ** _  
_** ** _With every drink they buy her_** ** _  
_** ** _As they all try coming on to her_** ** _  
_** ** _This time somebody's getting hurt_**

Elle la trouva rapidement au bar. Celle-ci avait relevé la tête en entendant la voix de Beca dans le micro, regrettant de ne pas avoir tapé assez fort pour la faire taire. Beca verrouilla son regard dans celui de sa rivale, ne cillant même plus lors des refrains !

 ** _Here comes the next contestant_** ** __**

 ** _Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_** ** _  
_** ** _Is that your hand?_** ** _  
_** ** _I wish you'd do it again_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll watch you leave here limping_** ** _  
_** ** _I wish you'd do it again_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll watch you leave here limping_** ** _  
_** ** _There goes the next contestant_**

Sha ria un peu des paroles de la chanson, comme si une petite chose comme Beca pouvait lui faire peur ! Sha finit par se déplacer dans la foule, mais sur scène son regard la suivait encore. C'est quand la grande brune s'arrêta et se mit à discuter avec quelqu'un que Beca la lâcha des yeux. C'était Chloé ?!

 ** _I even fear the ladies_** ** _  
_** ** _They're cool but twice as crazy_** ** _  
_** ** _Just as bad for coming on to her_** ** _  
_** ** _Don't they know it's never going to work_** ** _  
_** ** _Each time she bats an eyelash_** ** _  
_** ** _Somebody's grabbing her ass_** ** _  
_** ** _Everyone is coming on to her_** ** _  
_** ** _This time somebody's getting hurt_** ** __**

 ** _Here comes the next contestant_** ** __**

 ** _Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_** ** _  
_** ** _Is that your hand?_** ** _  
_** ** _I wish you'd do it again_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll watch you leave here limping_** ** _  
_** ** _I wish you'd do it again_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll watch you leave here limping_** ** _  
_** ** _There goes the next contestant_**

Oui c'était bien Chloé, dans une superbe robe bustier rouge, lacé dans le dos et avec un peu de dentelle au niveau des genoux, des collants noirs qui avaient déjà raccrocher a quelques costumes de la foule apparemment et une paire de Doc Marteen noir. Beca n'avait alors d'yeux que pour elle.

 ** _I'm hating what she's wearing_** ** _  
_** ** _Everybody here keeps staring_** ** _  
_** ** _Can't wait 'till they get what they deserve_** ** _  
_** ** _This time somebody's getting hurt_** ** __**

 ** _Here comes the next contestant_** ** __**

 ** _Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_** ** _  
_** ** _Is that your hand?_** ** _  
_** ** _I wish you'd do it again_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll watch you leave here limping_** ** _  
_** ** _I wish you'd do it again_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll watch you leave here limping_** ** _  
_** ** _There goes the next contestant_** ** _  
_** ** _I wish you'd do it again_** ** _  
_** ** _Each night seems like it's getting worse_** ** _  
_** ** _I wish you'd do it again_** ** _  
_** ** _This time somebody's getting hurt_** ** _  
_** ** _There goes the next contestant_**

Elle vit alors Sha passer sa main autour du bras de la rousse et l'entrainer dehors sans lui laisser le temps de résister comme il se doit.

Beca terminait la chanson alors qu'elles passaient la porte de la boite de nuit. Elle posa la guitare et descendit de scène directement en sautant du bord. Les filles essayèrent de lui parler mais elle lâcha simplement un « je vais la tuer » et continua sa course à travers la foule pour atteindre la sortie.

Faith descendit de scène à son tour et s'approcha du groupe.

-Où elle va comme ça ?

-Aucune idée, mais elle a l'air vraiment en rogne, on l'avait jamais vu comme ça. _Assura Cynthia-Rose._

-Les filles, je crois qu'on devrait sortir, j'ai vu Sha emmener Chloé dehors _, annonça Stacie._

-Ho ho …


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà,voilà, le dernier chapitre, l'ultime dénouement de l'apothéose ! (quoi "ça veut rien dire !" bien sûr que si !). Enfin bref tout ça pour vous dire un gros merci d'avoir suivi cette première histoire jusqu'au bout (c'était pas hyper long non plus, hein) on espère que ça vous a plu ^^ nous en tout cas on s'est bien amusée pour vous l'écrire. Mais on vous annonce une triste nouvelle ... Ça sera notre dernière aussi.**

 **Nan, on déconne on vous en prépare une petite autre, donc à très vite pour une nouvelle aventure. ;) Des bisous et de l'amour ! :***

 **Zarzar & TeaSpoon.**

* * *

Dehors Sha tenait toujours la rouquine fermement par le bras pour la faire avancer dans la ruelle où il y avait moins de monde. **  
**

-Mais lâche moi Sha, tu me fais mal.

-Avance, on doit parler.

-En plus d'être une voleuse tu es conne ?! _Lança une voix derrière elles, c'était Beca._ Elle t'a demandé de la lâcher.

Sha lâcha donc Chloé en la jetant à moitié vers le mur et se retourna vers la petite brune avec un large sourire.

-Et maintenant quoi ? Tu comptes me frapper comme tu l'as chanté ? Tu ne fais pas le poids !

En guise de réponse Beca se saisit de la canne qui servait à son costume et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en servir elle reçut à nouveau un coup dans le nez la faisant se retourner en criant un « Putain ».

-Dégage maintenant, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Beca ne lui répondit pas et se retourna d'un seul coup en brandissant fermement la canne, prête à frapper. Mais la canne se cassa sur le mur et Sha qui s'était baisser lui colla un coup d'épaule dans le ventre l'emmenant ainsi jusqu'à un poteau à l'entrée de la ruelle. On entendit au loin la petite voix de Chloé étouffer un cri de stupeur entre quelques sanglots. Mais en cet instant les deux femmes qui se battaient pensait à autre chose. Beca lui frappa le dos avec son coude une fois ou deux pour se libéré et la repoussa de toute ses forces, la faisant tomber en arrière. Sha s'agrippant à elle, Beca chuta aussi. Un peu surprise de se retrouver à terre la grande brune ne réagit pas assez vite et les coups tombèrent sur son visage les uns après les autres. Agrémenter de quelques justifications tel que « elle n'est pas à toi », « tu n'avais pas le droit », « tu me l'as volé », jusqu'au moment où Amy arriva derrière Beca pour la forcer à se relever. Elle l'emmena à l'écart malgré le désaccord de la brunette à cette idée, emporter dans sa rage elle voulait y retourner et lui faire payer. Déverser toute sa haine, toute sa peine dont elle était la cause.

-Non Beca, calme-toi, je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher, vous allez vous tuer !

\- Tu veux que je me calme ?! Elle croit que Chloé est un foutu jouet dont elle dispose à sa guise ! Laisse-moi lui faire comprendre son erreur !

-Non _, l'empêchant d'y retourner encore une fois._ Tu restes ici, elle a compris.

Faith avait été chercher son batteur et son guitariste en renfort et les trois compères avaient relevé Sha. Une fois sur pied elle avait cherché Beca des yeux pour se venger, mais elle retrouva plaquer au mur, le bras de Faith sur sa gorge. Celle-ci lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille avant de la faire escorter par ses amis jusqu'à la station de taxi du bout de la rue. Elle s'assura que Chloé n'ai rien, elle était juste un peu sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Quelques filles du groupe vinrent lui parler et Faith en profita pour retrouver Beca.

\- Elle ne t'a pas loupé…

-La ferme _, cracha-t-elle sèchement._

-T'aurais vu sa gueule elle n'est pas prête de conclure.

-On est deux dans ce cas.

-Non, le sang te va mieux au teint. _Devant le petit sourire de Beca,_ Viens je vais jouer les infirmières…encore.

Elles retournèrent en loge et Faith commença à panser les plaies de son amie. Excepté le nez cassé, elle aura un beau cocard et des bleus au niveau des côtes et du dos. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Elle finissait de lui nettoyer le sang sur le visage quand elle brisa le silence.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler.

-Quoi ? De qui tu parles ?

-Chloé. Elle avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi.

-Tu parle…

-Elle a rompu avec Sha il y a deux jours.

Emily venait d'entrer discrètement et s'assit à côté d'elles avant de poursuivre.

-Elle lui a volé votre bague, quand Chloé l'a découvert elle la foutu à la porte directement. Elle ne devait pas venir ce soir, je pense qu'elle était là pour te voir Beca. Faith à raison tu devrais lui parler.

-Non, c'est à elle de venir. C'est elle qui a merdé pas moi !

-Ne fait pas l'enfant Reb'.

-Je ne fais pas l'enfant ! J'en ai marre d'être la seule à prendre les devants avec elle, cette fois c'est son tour.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle tombera amoureuse de toi _, dit Emily en se relevant._

-Quoi ? Attends qu'est-ce que CR t'a dit ?

-Rien. _Passant la porte._ Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que tu l'aime.

Beca, bouche bée se tourna vers Faith qui haussa les épaules en rangeant la trousse de soin pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Elle resta là un moment, seule car Faith avait dû retourner sur scène, à réfléchir.

Au bar, les filles s'étaient retrouver pour faire un peu le point de la situation.

-Comment elle va ?

-Bof, elle aura des bleus partout mais ça ira.

-Et moralement ? _S'enquit Cynthia-Rose._

-Tu sais comment elle est _, Emily s'assit à côté d'elle,_ je ne suis pas sûr que ton plan fonctionne Amy.

-Les Bellas sans BeChloé c'est comme des chips sans guacamole _, dit Amy tristement,_ c'est fade et ennuyeux.

-Où est Chloé ? _demanda Beca qui venait de les rejoindre._

-Elle est partit il y a deux minutes, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Sans demander son reste elle partit en courant vers la sortie - ça devenait une habitude. Dehors elle regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et en voyant la robe rouge de Chloé recommença à courir vers elle.

-Chloé ! Attend-moi ! _Cria-t-elle en courant._

La concernée se retourna et l'attendis. Beca, essoufflé s'arrêta à côté d'elle, peinant à retrouver son souffle les deux mains sur son abdomen.

-Ca va aller Beca ?

-Oui… C'est juste que… j'ai couru…j'ai un peu mal…

-Tu veux t'assoir un peu ?

-Pas ici…

Elle se redressa et lui proposa de marcher un peu pour trouver un coin moins…peuplé, et plus calme aussi. Après quelques minutes de marches silencieuses elles se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du campus, à côté de l'amphithéâtre de plein air, elles décidèrent d'y aller.

Beca s'assit sur le dossier d'un des bancs en pierre, Chloé s'appuyant à celui d'en face. Aucune des deux n'osait parler. Elles avaient tant à se dire à la fois, mais par où commencé ?

-Je suis désolé.

Chloé l'avait presque chuchoté mais dans le calme de la nuit, Beca l'avait parfaitement entendu. Elle releva la tête vers la rouquine qui elle trouvait soudainement ses chaussures fortement plus intéressante que tout.

-Je ne pensais même pas ce que je t'ai dit _, poursuivit-elle,_ à propos de Jess' et de ton désir de troubler le bonheur des autres, c'était parfaitement faux et horrible. Et c'est toi qui avait raison pour Sha, je l'ai quitté.

Elle reprit son souffle et après un moment de silence continua.

-Reviens vivre avec les Bellas Beca, tu manques à tout le monde… _relevant timidement la tête vers la brune,_ tu me manque aussi. _Devant le silence de la DJ,_ Dit quelques choses Beca je t'en prie.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Chloé ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi c'est elle que tu as cru ? Non, en fait pourquoi tu t'es entiché de cette fille aussi vite ? En trois ans tu n'as jamais été si vite avec qui que ce soit. Alors pourquoi ?

-Je…j'ai eu peur. Quand tu m'as parlé de cette fille dont tu es amoureuse… J'ai eu peur de te perdre et de me retrouver seule. J'ai paniqué et je suis sorti avec la première personne qui le voulait bien.

-Chloé…

-Si tu savais comme je regrette Beca _, ne la laissant pas finir. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Beca,_ Quand je vois ce qu'elle a été capable de te faire…

-Chloé cette fille c'est…

-Si j'avais su _, la coupant encore une fois,_ le monstre qu'elle était je te jure que…

-CHLOE _, agacée de ne pas pouvoir en placer une,_ cette fille dont je suis amoureuse c'est toi !

-…jamais je ne l'aurai… _Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire,_ Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement quand c'est arrivé mais quelques part entre l'épisode de la douche et celui de feux de camps je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, je ne savais juste pas comment te le dire, j'avais trop peur de ta réact…

Elle fut encore une fois coupée, mais cette fois se fut par les lèvres que Chloé posa sur les siennes, délicatement mais pleine d'une passion enfin libérée, enfin partagée. Beca répondit à se baiser, ses mains allant toutes seules se placer autour de la taille de la rouquine pour lui signifier qu'elle ne la laissera pas s'échapper.

Elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, front contre front. Chloé gardait les yeux fermés en se mordant les lèvres, ses mains toujours posé sur le visage de la brune. Une petite brise fraiche lui arracha un frisson qui lui parcouru le dos de bas en haut.

Sans un mot Beca se recula, au plus grand damne de la rousse qui ouvrit enfin les yeux, ne comprenant pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Beca retiré sa chemise pour se retrouver en débardeur blanc et lui posé la chemise sur les épaules. Elle lui sourit doucement dans un « merci ».

-On rentre ? _Proposa Beca._

-Chez les Bellas ?

-J'ai aucune envie d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai la tête en vrac à mon père ce soir… ni très envie de déménager au milieu de la nuit.

La rouquine sourit et lui prit la main. Elles rentrèrent ainsi jusque la résidence des Bellas sans un mot. Arrivé à l'étage devant les chambres, Chloé lui expliqua que Stacie avait pris sa place avec Amy et qu'il n'y avait donc que dans sa chambre qu'il y avait de la place pour elle. Arrivé dans la chambre Chloé se rua dans la penderie pour se changer pour en ressortir avec un short rose et un t-shirt gris avec dessin de Daisy Duck énervé disant « Love Me Tender ! ». Elle tendit un pyjama à Beca et lui laissa sa place pour se changer. Elle en ressortit en regardant son t-shirt avec un énorme Homer Simpson qui dévorait un Donut encore plus gros que lui avec l'inscription « can't talk, i eat ».

-C'est pas vrai je ne mange pas tant que ça… _, bougonna-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le lit devenu double depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue._

\- Après une gueule de bois tu dévorerais tout sur ton passage !

-Hey !

Elles se chamaillèrent un peu puis s'allongèrent. Chloé lui vola un baisé puis lui tourna le dos en prenant sa main en otage contre elle. Beca se retrouvait à faire la grande cuillère pour Chloé qui s'endormit en jouant avec la bague au pouce de sa Beca. Beca quant à elle réfléchit un peu avant de s'endormir. Ces dernières semaines avaient été fortes en émotion, et plus particulièrement cette soirée. Elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de se battre de la sorte, mais pour Chloé elle l'avait fait. Elle n'aurait pas cru non plus que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour la belle rousse seraient réciproques, pourtant ils l'étaient bel et bien.

Et malgré tout ce remue-ménage, elle le savait, elle en était convaincue, ce n'était que le début de cette aventure.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
